


If Wishes Were Wolves

by dionebacchus



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Demons, Gen, stiles needs to learn how to not talk to strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionebacchus/pseuds/dionebacchus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott have a new history teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Wishes Were Wolves

Junior year started with Scott complaining bitterly about their new history teacher.

“I mean, she talks about the stupid wars and England like she was there,” he muttered through the pizza he and Stiles were eating that night. “And I swear to God, if I have to listen to her ask what we thought of the impact on the children of the time one more time I’m gonna wolf out on her. Seriously and you should smell her. It’s like baby powder and old lady funk.”

Stiles didn’t have as much of a problem with Ms. Underwood. He couldn’t smell her nearly as well as Scott, and she was pretty cool for a teacher, letting her students pick their own topics for essays and she never had an issue with late homework if the reason was good enough. He certainly had worse teachers to deal with. The only thing that bothered him was the mandatory meetings she was conducting with all of her students. She said she just wanted to get to know all of her students, make sure she was helping them as much as she could. Stiles figured that it would be another wasted afternoon with someone who thought they could fix all his problems. If he wanted to deal with that, he’d spend his science period dishing with Ms. Morel.

His appointment with her next week and he was lucky enough that it was during the lab class he was required to take wit Harris. At least he could miss that for once.

As he took another bite, Stiles pondered about why he was the first to have his meeting. It didn’t make sense, not to him at least. He made a mental note to ask Ms. Underwood when he sat down with her.

 

Stiles knocked on the door of the classroom at exactly 11:15 am, ten minutes after he was supposed to be in class and right on time for his appointment. It wasn’t because he was excited; he was bored wandering the hallways by himself. Nothing bad had attacked them recently. That didn’t mean nothing was out there, given how shifty Isaac had been lately and how Derek seemed to be perpetually busy all summer. But nothing to keep Stiles busy meant that entertaining himself proved to be difficult.

“Come on in dear!” Ms. Underwood certainly was cheerful for a woman who spent her entire day talking to teenagers about the Crimean Wars. She was seated at one of the student desks, motioning for Stiles to sit next to her.

He dropped into the seat and gave her a half smile and a nod. “How’s it going?”

“Just fine dear. And how are you doing Stiles?” Her voice was warm and friendly and Stiles just didn’t get why Scott didn’t like her. No one seemed to look at Stiles like that lately, like they actually gave a crap about him beyond just making sure he was still alive.

“I’m doing good. Hoping to really keep up this year. No backsliding. Only forward sliding. Well, maybe not sliding, but you know what I mean,” he finished lamely, realizing he was still babbling. Most people just cut him off, instead of listening until the end.

“Well that’s wonderful. I’m sure you’ll do great this year. I heard last year was a little tough for you and your friend.” She frowned a little, her eyes sinking with concern. “

“Well,” Stiles started, swallowing as he remembered the events of the previous year. His grades hadn’t slipped as much as Scott’s had, but the emotional issue, as well as the constant danger, made the year unpleasant on almost all accounts. He was certainly happy that most of his friends were alive (except for Boyd and Erica who were still missing from classes; Derek was oddly silent about where they were). So things hadn’t been all bad, but they were still enough to send a little spike of panic through his blood. “It was pretty tough. Scott and I had a few issues, things with our… families. But we got through it and hey, he moved into the next year so all’s good.”

Ms. Underwood smiled sweetly at him. “I’m glad you’ve gotten back on your feet. It seems like you’ve been a good friend to Scott, even though I’m sure you’ve had troubles of your own.” She placed her hand over her heart in an honest gesture. “Now I know that you might like to keep things to yourself, and frankly I’m not going to pry. But if there’s anything that you want to talk about, just let me know. I’m very good at listening to people bitch about others, if you’ll forgive my language.”

Stiles laughed. “Well, I’m pretty sure all the people I’d like to bitch about could easily rip my throat out, so I’d rather not.”

She dimmed her smile a little. “That sounds like you don’t get a chance to let it all off your chest very often.”

He shrugged. “Well not really. But we’ve been busy.” Except over the summer, he thought traitorously. You’ve been spending almost all summer with Scott and you still haven’t been able to really talk to him. “Plus things are in the past, so why bother with it now?”

“Well then I guess I’ll be perfect to listen to you. I’m not part of it so I can’t hold it against you for bringing it up so late.”

“Yeah, I guess…” Stiles murmured, before taking a quick breath and speaking. “But some parts of it are really weird and maybe kinda illegal so forgive me if I don’t give you all the details.”

She held up her hands in surrender. “Fair enough. Just get it all off your chest dear.”

Stiles nodded and started to talk.

 

After helping Stiles miss almost all of his science class, Ms. Underwood finally huffed and settled back into her chair. “Well, sounds like you’ve been through quite the ride dear.”

Stiles gave a small laugh. “You don’t even know the half of it.”

“I can imagine that I don’t.” She reached out a took his hand, frowning sympathetically. “People seem to be taking your presence for granted. I know you’re a loyal friend and a very good person, but don’t you ever wish that things were different?”

Stiles hummed at the thought. “Well, maybe…” Things might be better, with no supernatural uglies to deal with. His father would certainly be safer for one thing. Scott would most likely still be with Allison, which would mean that Stiles would only have to listen to about a third of Scott’s miserable love life. He might not know Derek though, and Isaac would still be with his abusive father. But there would be a lot let dead people in the world if there wasn’t anything supernatural in Beacon Hills. If only he didn’t have to deal with all of the monsters trying to kill them all the time.

“I guess I do sometimes. I mean things were easier before last year. Normal I guess. I think it would be nice if things weren’t so complicated.”

Ms. Underwood smiled sadly at him. “Come on dear. Be honest. What do you really wish for?”

Stiles shrugged and glanced down at his hands. “I guess I want things were back to normal. Before all of this mess started. I wish Scott and I weren’t part of it anymore.” He scoffed. “But I guess that could never happen, right?”

“My dear. It’s already done.”

He glanced up at Ms. Underwood and jumped from his seat. “Holy fuck!” Her face was changed, prominent veins running under her skin and amber eyes glowing.

“Good luck dear.” With a flash of light, she was gone, leaving Stiles gasping in the empty classroom.

He caught his breath, trying desperately to calm his breathing. “What the hell was that?” he shook his head and ran from the classroom, slamming right into Scott.

Scott caught him and frowned. “What the hell are you running for?”

Stiles pulled at his hair and gestured back to the classroom. “You were so fucking right. Ms. Underwood is not fucking normal. She’s a demon, honest to God.”

Scott deepened his frown, pulling his eyebrows inward in confusion. “Who are you talking about?”

“The teacher! The one you said smelled like demon grandma! Well guess what! Your wolfy nose was right on the money!”

“My what nose?”

“Wolf nose, you know one of the awesome perks of being a member of the full moon club?” At Scott’s blank look, Stiles huffed. “Your werewolf senses!”

Scott blinked and spoke slowly. “Stiles, you’ve been playing too much RPG. There’s no such thing as werewolves or demons.”

Realization sunk slowly into Stiles. God, just like he’d wanted. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

“This cannot be good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If I get the time, I'll be continuing this!


End file.
